Bandit and Outlaw
by TheRegalQueen
Summary: When bandit Regina Mills and the infamous outlaw Robin Locksley discover they have the same heist planned, they decide to work together. Oneshot. Written for Happy Ending Week.


_A/N: Hi all. Hope you enjoy. Just wanted to clarify that Zelena does_ _ **not**_ _exist in this universe before you start reading._

The arrow whizzed past her head, startling the young bandit. Regina Mills jumped, a sound of surprise escaping from her parted lips, and she whirled to find a man standing at the edge of the forest path, his bow and arrow aimed in her direction.

She reached for her own bow and arrow, determined to show that her archery skills were also on par, when another man entered the scene. He was younger than her assailant, and with a quick hand gesture to the other man, the culprit put his weapon away, not taking his eyes from Regina as he did so. He obviously didn't trust her. His friend, however, seemed quick to scold the other for acting so quickly.

She looked between the two men in confusion. Why was one so quick to attack, but the other wasn't? The two men continued to stand and stare at one another, obviously in the midst of some disagreement, when Regina recognized the one who stopped his friend from shooting at her.

It was Robin Locksley, the thief who always messed up her most devious of plans. The one who, just a week ago, she crossed paths with at the edge of the Enchanted Forest when she was trying to pickpocket passerby. The very same thief who distracted her long enough that she was nearly captured by one of Queen Snow's men.

She groaned internally. She certainly couldn't have that blue eyed thief screwing up her plans today. She needed this to go smoothly, or she would surely be killed. Queen Snow could find her any day now, and she needed to escape the kingdom. The only way to do so was to wait, right here at the side of the road, for the royal carriage carrying Princess Abigail to pass through and raid it.

Regina glanced over at the two men again, and seeing as how they were still speaking among themselves and looking in her direction, she decided to be the friendly one among them.

"Fancy meeting you here," she called out. She smirked a bit at the clueless partner who stood behind Robin. It seemed he didn't recognize her from the posters all over the Enchanted Forest demanding her return to Queen Snow. "Let me guess. You've heard about the royal carriage coming through here just before sunset?"

"Of course," Robin said. "Should I assume the same of you?"

Regina sauntered over to the two men, not breaking eye contact with Robin as she did so. Damn that handsome thief for always having the same plans as her. He was no doubt her biggest competition when it came to this sort of thing. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He couldn't help but smile, licking his lips a little. "I was hoping you were," he said. "I know I could certainly use you, milady, especially if you were planning on attacking the same carriage as us."

"Robin," the man hissed, grabbing at the thief's shoulder. He obviously wasn't happy to have the offer extended to Regina.

"She's trustworthy, Will," Robin said, shrugging out of Will's grasp. "Let me talk things over with her. Give us a minute."

Will looked at the brunette with distrust, but after a moment's hesitation, he did as Robin said. He walked off, grumbling under his breath about having a woman around, especially if it was _her._

Maybe Will did recognize Regina from the posters. It would certainly explain his shooting at her and his attitude toward her now. Regina turned her nose up at his retreating backside, not appreciating the man's tone in the slightest.

Robin waited until Will was out of earshot before speaking. "I'm sorry about him," he said. "Ever since Little John was hurt, he's been like this."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I've been talked to much worse."

Robin cleared his throat. "We could use your help," he said. "One of my men was injured in our last heist, and we need someone who can shoot." He nodded to her bow on her back. "You're one of the best shots in these parts."

Regina looked into the bright blue eyes of the thief she claimed to hate in surprise. "You want to work with me?"

"I, uh," Robin stammered, a sheepish look crossing his face. He tried again: "You're one of the best thieves in this realm. My men and I … we need you." He looked away, as if almost fearing her answer would be negative. "What do you say?"

Regina, realizing that he was serious, scoffed. "Absolutely not. Your gang of men will surely get me killed."

He bristled. "You seem to forget that we're some of the best robbers in this land," he said. "And you need us too. Princess Abigail doesn't have her typical amount of guards with her today. She has five." Robin paused to give Regina a once-over. "How is a petite woman like yourself going to manage all those men alone?"

Regina stopped the snarky _I'll manage_ response bubbling up her throat. Five guards? Five men including Princess Abigail herself? It was a lot of people for her to handle on her own, and she knew it. Damn the blue eyed thief for being right. It seemed she would need him and his gaggle of men after all.

"Five guards?" Regina finally said in disbelief. "That's absurd. She normally only takes two with her."

Robin shrugged. "She's nervous," he said. "With the rise in crime and all from certain bandits."

Regina shot him a look, and he retracted a little. "Look. We're both in a bit of a bind here. We both need this heist to go smoothly. You're wanting to leave the kingdom to escape Queen Snow, aren't you? Well, I need the money too. My son Roland is sick, and I need the money to procure some medicine for him." He looked at her pleadingly. "C'mon Regina. You help me and my son, and I'll help you."

Regina shook her head a little, not quite believing this turn of events. Sure, she wanted to hold the title of best thief and beat Robin Locksley at his own game, but that could come in time. Right now, she needed his help, and he needed hers. Besides, how could she say no when it was his son who needed her help in the long run? Regina had always had a soft spot for children.

"Alright," she said, turning to face him. "I'll join forces with your merry men under one condition."

"What's that?"

"That each of you stay out of my way," she said. "I can't have you messing up my plans, regardless of how good you think you are."

Robin couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the young bandit, her blunt tone and abrasive comments striking him as comical under their new partnership. "We wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
